


Out of Control

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [46]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Relationships, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, One Shot, POV Female Character, Politics, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "It's not just my life any longer... The whole world has gone to chaos."





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash100 challenge #578 prompt: "chaos"

Ivy had to hand it to her-at least Ally knew when to turn the TV off. She lay sprawled across the couch like a deflated balloon, the remote forgotten on the furthest edge of the cushion. Her eyes were glued to the TV ahead, as though the lights reflected across the black screen conveyed a message only she could understand.

"It's not just my life any longer... The whole world has gone to chaos."

Ivy bit her upper lip. A million responses danced across her tongue but she dared not voice a single one.

"You think Oz is right, Ivy? That we're really going to lose our marriage?" Her voice shook at the last sentence.

"Of course not," Ivy replied. She walked forward, placing a firm hand on her wife's shoulder.

"H-how do you know?"

"Sometimes you just have to believe." She sat down and buried her head against Ally's chest. The sound of her frantic heartbeat filled her ears. "And even if that bastard does..." She gritted her teeth. "Well, no politician can truly take away what we have."

Ally didn't reply. Ivy took her hand in her own and squeezed it. After a few moments, the other woman squeezed back.

The two sat in silence for a while longer. Just how long, Ivy couldn't be sure. Eventually, though, the roar of the other woman's heart slowed and the sound of soft snores filled Ivy's ears-a noise she herself was also soon making.

**Author's Note:**

> Watching this season has reminded me of all the politics I've desperately been trying to avoid. :))))


End file.
